charmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Annette Fontaine
"Margo would probably be proud, she reflected- for once in her life, she wasn't being tomboyish and was managing to be charming and graceful and hadn't caused a single accident all evening." : —Anne in Totally unprepared am I, To face a world of men : Annettte (more often called Anne) is the youngest of the John Fontaines, a family originating from France but which has mainly lived in England for over a decade. A Gryffinclaw, Anne is fiercely stubborn, competitive and a little spoiled, but highly friendly student, and a Ravenclaw Prefect. '' Biography Pre birth Anne's mother, Aurelie, was the only child and therefore heiress of the Saxe-Provence and Sainte-Emillion lines, with the latter being descended from the extinct Marquity of Sainte-Emillion that dated back to the 15th Century. A beautiful young debutante with dark hair and eyes, she attracted the young John Alfred Fontaine, a young man at the helm of a great fortune but no notable ancestory. Theirs was a love match but still widely approved of as being beneficial to both sides. Before Annette's birth, they had had a son, John Gabriel, and a daughter, Marjolaine (Margo) Violet, and having lost her mother and sister in childbirth Aurelie decided after delivering Anne that she would remain the youngest. Early Years Growing up, neither of Anne's parents really had much to do with her, nor any of the three Fontaine siblings, her mother prefering her socialite duties and her father being an avid traveller and collector of antiques. She was left, naturally, to the care of a nanny, and then to a rather formidable but doting governess, Miss Babineux. At a few years old in order to secure John's education at Hogwarts the family relocate from the Sainte-Emillion Chateau Aurelie bought to the marriage to Oldcroft Hall in Kent, a rambling and slightly eclectic stately home. Every summer the family would return to Paris for a few months in order for Aurelie to attend the season. Hogwarts 1878 Upon arriving at Hogwarts Anne wasn't particularly sure what to expect- both her siblings had been in Gryffindor and her parents assumed that she too would follow. Only her governess predicted otherwise in a galleon's worth bet with the cook that she would end up elsewhere. Miss Babineaux, as per normal, was quite on the mark and after deliberating for several minutes over all the houses the hat decided she'd go furthest in Ravenclaw. Her competitiveness was tamed a little bit though she would frequently still get rather over-eager when learning new spells. 1882 A week or so before Christmas, Anne's father took a fall from his horse on the icy Parisian streets and was seriously injured. She was rushed to Paris from Bath where she had been staying with her Grandmother, but by the time she gets there he has already died, and is burried on Christmas Eve. 1883 Barely a fortnight after her husband's burial, Aurelie passes away in Kent leaving her children orphaned. Unable to leave his work, John leaves Anne to the care of Margo and Alfred during the summer, and to their Grandmother over Christmas. 1884 Largely over her mourning by the new year, Annette continued the latter half of her sixth year much as before. Aside from several minor accidents, the main feature of the spring was the elections, in which Anne (at Pia's request) helped produce rosettes for His Majesty Merlin Huxley's campaign and during whom's event Annette got into a situation when Yarrow Macnair tried to- what she can only presume it was- flirt with her. At the very least, he tried to convince her to kiss him, which she flatly refused. Especially because of his frankly sickening nicknames. That summer, Anne lost her Aunt Grace, Uncle Alfred and two young cousins- as well as a second-cousin once-removed- to the plague and then fire, though safe in Kent with her extended family she was lucky to not lose anyone else. Appearance At 5'1", Anne is a little on the smaller end of what is normal, though she is not considered exceptionally short and her frame is also equally petite, though she does have natural curves that her corsets enhance and accentuate. Her features are classically pretty, though not perhaps as striking as her sister's (a fact she is only too aware of), with her hair also being a the typical dark blonde of the Fontaines. Her eyes are a dark blue, lined with thick lashes, and she carries herself very well from years of tuition, aided by her clothes which are invariably of the latest fashion thanks to Marjolaine, which she prefers in blue tones. Personality On the whole, Annette is very well rounded, being both a promising future socialite and suceeding academically. Her general demeanor is bright, amiable and even-tempered, loving nothing more than good company and good fun, and is normally outgoing and happy-go-lucky. Rather used to wanting for nothing, managing to succeed at almost anything she tried and being very secure in the family nest-egg, she can come across as rather placid and satisfied, although she does have some secret ambitions which probably cross the line of what she was raised to expect. These are namely wanting to travel extensively and also to make significant historical discoveries and potentially even write about them. Annette knows this is unlikely to happen however, which largely accounts for her more tumultuous internal feelings. As well as being bought up to speak French, Italian and English from the cradle her governess added Latin and Russian to her repetoire and she is currently attempting to learn Greek and Hebrew. She also succeeded muscially, being a rather lovely singer and rather gifted at piano and violin. Her true passion, however, is sports. Riding from a young age, Anne is an accomplished horsewoman and enjoys most lawn sports (with the exception of cricket), in particular badminton, croquet and archery, and through this passion became female head of the Leisure Sports Club. At worst, Annette could be described and spoilt and manipulative. She can find it hard to take no for an answer when she desires otherwise and certainly isn't above blackmail, and is highly stubborn and fierce when provoked. Perhaps fortunately, as a mild hedonist most of this is only seen when trying to persuade people to attend parties with her or when someone has done something against her or her friends. Notable Relationships Gertrude Baker Anne and Gertrude's friendship is perhaps an unlikely one- their upbringings were as different as chalk and cheese, however despite this Annette views Gertrude as her best friend. Gertrude generally bears the brunt of Anne's consistent over-enthusiasm and inability to keep still, however is also the only person Anne has revealed her secret ambitions to. The two often joke about adopting male names and running for minister for magic, though perhaps Gertrude takes such a notion a little more seriously than Anne. Ellory Pendergast A probably more likely friendship, Anne and Ellory have plenty to bond over, namely hipster dresses and a love of badminton and Pingat. Their natures are rather similar and it is only being in different houses that is really stopping them throwing huge midnight feasts together. Lilly Avery Lilly and Anne first met through Margo, who is closer in age to Lilly, however when Marjolaine left for Washington after her marriage Lilly took on more of a big sister role. Annette and Lilly share a love of riding and parties, and Annette also served as Lilly's bridesmaid during her wedding to Mr Avery. Utopia Browne Despite the age gap, Pia and Anne get on very well. They both love history and the idea of travel and adventure, and Annette hopes to one day take Pia travelling with her. She also despairs (but is secretly amused by) of Pia's denial of her feelings towards His Majesty Merlin Huxley, though Anne would do anything to help Pia, including aparently repeatedly embroidering Merl's face onto badges for his election campaign. Felix Parkinson Felix has saved Anne's neck twice now, something she feels rather embarrased about whenever it is bought up- once after she fainted on the stairs and broke a rib, and once when she slipped during a ball and nearly fell over. Despite this, the two get on fairly well and both share a love of books and languages. Yarrow Macnair Despite her protestations otherwise, Annette doesn't actually hate'' Yarrow, with both of them probably enjoying annoying each other equally, though Yarrow's comments about France and hitting her with a criquet ball probably didn't help, and neither did his attempts to try to get her to kiss him. She does actually enjoy his company though still thinks of him as totally insufferable. Watson Faulkner After hitting Anne with a bludger and refering to her as 'ribgirl', neither Annette nor Wat particularly see eye-to-eye, though he did take one in return so isn't totally rock-bottom in her opinion Notes & References Category:Characters